Toda una mujer
by Lucinda Price
Summary: A Tenko le constaba entender que diferenciaba a su compañera Nemi de las otras mujeres, ya que sus modales no eran los más femeninos, descubrirá el precio de descubrir que Nemi es toda una mujer. NejiTen One-shot. Este fic participa en la actividad Amiga Secreta 2016 del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir.


Hola, ¿como están?, año nuevo, fics nuevos y por terminar, espero que tengan un lindo inicio de año y que se la hayan pasado bien en todas las festividades:)

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El argumento de este fic es de mi propiedad y se prohíbe el plagio de cualquier tipo.

 **"Este fic participa en la actividad Amiga Secreta 2016 del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir."**

 **Este Fic es un regalo para:**

 **Leidy RC**

Hola Leidy este Fic va con un cariño especial para ti espero que te guste, me la pusiste difícil y no creo cumplir con todas tus expectativas pero espero que sea de tu agrado, tuve que adaptar un poco las personalidades de Neji y Tenten conforme al Gender Bender, pero espero que te guste aunque sea un poco, y como sabrás no hablas con alguien especialista en comedia pero me esforcé un poco aunque sea para sacarte una que otra sonrisa con esta loca idea que tuve, te mando un abrazo fuerte y espero que disfrutes esta historia, y de paso te agradezco mucho por haberme invitado a esta actividad que me encantó el año pasado y este también, con mucho cariño te dejo que disfrutes de esta mini historia:3 y como ya sabrás cualquier comentario y critica tuya es totalmente bienvenida y siempre es un gusto para mi leerte:3

Aclaraciones del capítulo: Gender Bender

Géneros cambiados en los personajes.

Neji: Nemi

Tenten: Tenko

* * *

El grito de las chicas no se hizo esperar en cuanto Tenko se quitó la camiseta de entrenamiento, las chicas cayeron impresionadas por los músculos no tan marcados del maestro de armas. En cuanto gritaron su nombre el volteo y les mostro una sonrisa traviesa saludándolas con un gesto de dos dedos al aire, dos de ellas se desmayaron de inmediato mientras de que tres de ellas gritaron aún más dándole ánimos.

Una vena levantada de Nemi quién ya se encontraba en posición de ataque típica de los Hyuga pero sin poder ignorar aquella irritante situación.

— ¿Podrías decirles a tus amiguitas que se callen la boca? — dijo por fin la chica irritada.

—Vaya que eres educada Hyuga, además no veo por qué te molesta, solo vienen a observarme a mí— el chico de cabellos castaños le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras tomaba un Bo en sus manos, de pronto su expresión cambio rápidamente abriendo los ojos y haciendo pequeña la boca — o podría ser que… ¿estés celosa?

—¡Ja!, En tus sueños Ama—la mirada de la chica se entrecerró mostrando molestia.

—No me tienes que recordar que ya los tengo contigo— el chico le giño el ojo mientras giro el Bo dos veces apuntando a la Hyuga— pero mientras organizas tus sentimientos hacia mi podríamos empezar con el entrenamiento.

Justo después de que el chico acabara de hablar vio como la delgada pero esbelta figura de su compañera lo había golpeado con solo su palma empujándolo hacia atrás, pero sin perder el equilibrio barrió el suelo levantando una nube de la tierra en su camino que afecto a las chicas que apoyaban al castaño ocasionando que tosieran, Tenko giro el Bo deshaciendo la nube de tierra dejando ver a las chicas que observaran sus ropas llenas de tierras con cara de molestia.

—¡Lo hizo a propósito Tenko-sama! — una rubia le tiro una mirada asesina a Nemi apuntándola de manera acusatoria, la chica Hyuga sonrió satisfecha.

—No sé de qué hablas, no sabía que seguían ahí paradas y no deberían—dijo mirando sin interés a las chicas que se quejaban todavía sacudiéndose la tierra.

—Tenko-sama haga algo al respecto—una voz chillona de una pelirroja con pocas prendas y cuerpo bien formado reclamó.

El castaño solo miró seriamente a la Hyuga para después mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada hacia sus admiradoras.

—Me encargaré de ella no se preocupen, pero Nemi tiene razón deberían alejarse un poco puede ser peligroso, estaría agradecido, después de todo es un entrenamiento—dijo rascándose la cabeza algo incómodo, pero viéndose apenado, pero para las chicas de Konoha siempre era el gesto más tierno y sexy que habían visto en su vida.

—Por supuesto Tenko-sama lo que sea por usted, estaremos apoyándolo— sonrojadas todas ellas, retrocedieron dejando a los dos chicos un poco más apartados de ellas.

—Bien terminemos con esto Hyuga—Tenko aseguró el amarre de su banda ninja que yacía en su frente revoloteando su cabello corto color castaño, después tomo de nuevo el Bo empujándolo desde sus pies hasta su mano derecha apuntando a su compañera.

Nemi no dijo nada, le mostró una mirada seria mientras activaba el Byakugan como era costumbre en ella y atacó. La chica atacaba con palmas llenas de chackra mientras que el castaño las esquivaba con maestría y las boqueaba con el Bo, hasta que perdió el control y la pelinegra aprovecho la apertura en su defensa izquierda para quitarle el Bo de las manos, lográndolo tomó por sorpresa al castaño mientras ella le derribo con su propia arma haciendo que sus pies se doblarán y cayera al suelo mientras que la Hyuga tomó el arma y apunto hacia su golpe final, el chico vio venir la punta del Bo frente a sus ojos y los cerró esperando el golpe en su cara que seguramente lo dejaría con un marca, pero el golpe nunca llegó y fue cuando después de unos segundos abrió los ojos, la chica había detenido el Bo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con cara neutra la chica suspiro cerrando los ojos y retirándose de su posición de ataque para retroceder dándole la espalda al chico, quien suspiro de alivio.

—¡Tenko-sama! — de manera inmediata sus cuatro admiradoras llegaron a su alrededor preocupadas.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Cuestionó una rubia con sus manos sujetas a su pecho y lágrimas pequeñas saliendo de su rostro.

Tenko no quitaba la mirada de su compañera quién al parecer harta de no tener un entrenamiento tranquilo recogía sus cosas, segundos después se dio cuenta de que las demás chicas le preguntaban por su bienestar.

—je…je… estoy bien no se preocupen demasiado solo fue un descuido mío estaré bien—dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía despreocupado.

—Fue un golpe duro contra el suelo Tenko-sama, puedo curarlo con mi chackra—propuso rápidamente una pelirroja.

—No es necesario en serio…

—Claro que si Tenko-sama, después de todo esa machorra lo lastimó sin piedad—la chica pelirroja volteo a ver con desprecio a la Hyuga quién las había pasado de largo y al escuchar aquella referencia se detuvo dándole la espalda— oye tú, discúlpate con Tenko-sama

Durante unos segundos se escuchó silencio, el chico se puso pálido por completo, Nemi no era de mucha paciencia y eso lo sabía perfectamente en muchas ocasiones su compañera de equipo Linn la sacaba de sus casillas diciéndole sobre que debería de ser más femenina y terminaba dejándola inconsciente.

Sin embargo, la chica Hyuga sólo volteo con cara de indiferencia por unos pocos minutos para luego hablar.

—Tienes una araña en el cabello— después de eso siguió su camino dejando a Tenko con una cara sin expresión, mientras que la chica pelirroja saltó rápidamente del susto de lo al parecer fue una broma de parte de Nemi.

Mientras el castaño veía como la esbelta figura de la Nemi se hacía más corta se pedía todo el contacto externo el solo fijar su mirada en una sola cosa, la chica con la que él creía que no había comparación con todas las demás, y que también estaba fuera de su alcance al pertenecer a un clan tan importante como lo era el clan Hyuga.

Y no lo pensó dos veces cuando agarro el Bo y sus cosas de entrenamiento haciendo caso omiso a cualquier llamado o reclamo echo por sus admiradoras, siguió el mismo camino que recorrió su compañera, pero no se preocupó por alcanzarla al principio, solo la siguió.

En cuanto ella cruzó el arco de la entrada de la mansión Hyuga fue recibida por una anciana.

—No entiendo cuáles son tus prioridades, pero como única mujer heredera de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga no puedes andar con las ropas sucias y con ese aspecto desalineado y bañada en sudor, no es digno del comportamiento de una señorita—la anciana de estricto carácter la examino de pies a cabeza— no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, con ese aspecto no brindarás honor a la familia Hyuga, tendremos que trabajar más en tus modales y en ser más femenina.

Tenko escuchaba mientras sonreía sobre el regaño de la anciana, hacer a Nemi ms femenina, eso quería verlo en primera fila para divertirse por el resto de su vida al recordarlo.

—Abu-sama, tendrá que disculparme por mi aspecto, pero soy una Kunoichi con el deber de entrenar y hacerme más fuerte— Nemi sólo observó a la anciana de manera irritante y suspiro cansada.

—Sí, lo comprendo, pero también tienes el deber de venir a tiempo para tus clases de modales—la anciana cruzó los brazos molesta—hoy toca enseñarte sobre las costumbres y modales al casarte.

Una vena de molestia y un sonrojo en su rostro hicieron que Tenko se doblará de la risa desde su escondite donde escuchaba el conflicto en donde se encontraba.

—Y no quiero que reniegues de nada, son ordenes de tu tía la cabeza del clan ve a cambiarte por las ropas ceremoniales—persiguió la anciana dándose la vuelta y entrando a la casa, pero se detuvo para dar una instrucción más— y una cosa más, trae al mocoso mal educado que escucha conversaciones ajenas que tienes como compañero de equipo, necesito que practiques la ceremonia del té y tus primos no se encuentran en casa para apoyarnos.

—Sí, Abu-sama—con el ceño fruncido la chica hizo una ligera reverencia en muestra de respeto a la mayor de las Hyugas hasta que por fin se adentró a la casa y la perdió de vista, se enderezó y aun con el ceño fruncido miro hacia la izquierda de la calle vacía—sal de ahí idiota

—Fiiiuuu vaya que los Hyugas siempre están de mal humor, por todas esas ceremonias, tradiciones y obligaciones—Tenko salió mirando a Nemi con una mirada despreocupada y sonrió tontamente al acercarse a su compañera— a si…que… lecciones para ser más femenina…bah como si te hicieran falta.

—Una palabra de esto a alguien e imagínate con todos tus huesos rotos y tus puntos de chackra boqueados y sin aquello que te hace hombre—dijo en tono amenazante mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Hey tranquila, te saldrán arrugas de lo amargada que estas—en la expresión del rostro de Tenko quedó en blanco y un escalofrió lo invadió ante las palabras amenazantes de la chica y por instinto tomó sus dos manos tapándose la entrepierna—además…ya se de lo que eres capaz… no necesitas amenazarme…

Nemi le observó de reojo para después suspirar y comenzar a caminar entrando a la mansión Hyuga.

—Oye, Nemi… ¿era cierto sobre lo que dijo aquella anciana? … ¿de qué te ayudaré en tus lecciones?— pero Tenko en cuanto se dio cuenta la Hyuga lo había dejado solo en la entrada de la mansión—¿Nemi? —no oyó respuesta alguna así que entró a buscarla.

Minutos después unos sirvientes lo habían dirigido a una estancia donde había una mesa baja y un juego de té sobre ella, le dijeron que esperara sentado frente a ella, se preguntó entre los minutos que se hacían horas el cómo se había metido en tal situación, el solo quería molestar a su compañera mientras la invitaba a comer, vaya que se moría de hambre, los Hyugas parecían tomarse en serio aquellas ceremonias de matrimonio y modales, Tenko agradeció por un segundo no tenerlas como obligación toda su vida.

La puerta se abrió, asustando al chico que se encontraba en aquella sala ya desmayado del aburrimiento y del hambre, ya adormilado se puso de nuevo en la posición en que lo dejaron sentado, se encontraba nervioso sobre las normas estrictas de los Hyugas.

Entró la anciana que lo había descubierto espiando a su compañera y enseguida de ella una chica vestida con un vestido ceremonial blanco, Tenko tuvo que mirar dos veces para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Nemi, iba con el cabello completamente suelto y se encontraba maquillada y por lo tanto irreconocible, el chico se quedó sin aliento, el impacto de ver a su compañera como una persona totalmente diferente y de verla más a allá de solo su compañera, como una mujer hermosa.

—Ne..mi…—pronunció inconscientemente mientras la chica se sentaba frente a él con un ceño fruncido pero a la vez desviando la mirada avergonzada por cumplir con aquella vergonzosa tradición familiar.

—Y bien mocoso te pido que guardes silencio y te quedes en el lugar que se te asigno mientras Nemi-san hace lo que se le corresponde de acuerdo a la práctica de esta ceremonia— Tenko sólo asintió nervioso mientras enderezaba totalmente la espalda. —bien aclarando eso, empieza a poner en práctica tus modales en esta ceremonia Nemi-san.

El chico observó cómo su compañera volvió a su actitud calmada y concentrada de siempre mientras sin cruzar las miradas preparaba el juego de tazas de té para realizar un servicio.

—Nemi-san al momento de preparar el servicio en la ceremonia es una falta de respeto no mirar a los ojos al que será tu futuro esposo, el servicio es un tributo a lo que lo atenderás apropiadamente durante su vida de casados— señaló la anciana mientras se ventilaba con un abanico mirando seriamente a la chica.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Nemi se cruzaron con los de Tenko, quién admiró todo su rostro que parecía más calmado que el de él mismo. Después de unos segundos Nemi retiró la mirada al preparar el humeante té.

—El té debe de quedar tan fino como la delicadeza de toda una señorita, cuando venga de revisar unos pendientes espero que hayas practicado lo suficiente para que todos los errores que observe sobre tu coordinación se mejoren— diciendo esto la anciana Hyuga salió por la puerta cerrándola dejándolos a los dos solos en la habitación.

Tenko seguía cada detalle de los movimientos de Nemi, y ella se concentraba en cada detalle, Tenko no identificó los defectos en la técnica a los que se refería la anciana, para él cada movimiento de la chica era perfecto, delicado y bien cuidado.

—Entonces...si eres una mujer…—balbució el chico en voz alta inconscientemente, y entonces se dio cuenta de su error, el más grande que había cometido en toda su vida y sabía que le constaría caro. Nemi lo miro en shock por unos segundos parando todo movimiento al servir el té en la pequeña taza que se derramaba al mismo tiempo que el ceño fruncido de la chica aparecía para después tirar el té hirviendo en la entrepierna del chico, causándole arrepentimientos por toda tu vida.

* * *

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer y comentar cualquier critica es totalmente bienvenida, con mucho cariño les dejo mis mejores deseos para este año:3


End file.
